fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Quest
Celestial Quest is an Adventure/Action-RPG for the PS3 being made by . It revolves around 12 people (who look like the beings from constellations) as they go on a quest to bring back the sun. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls In the game, you choose one of the 12 characters and head out to complete the levels. Your in a 3D environment, but the characters are 2D-like, making the game's layout like that of Castle Crashers. You use your character's abilities to fight the enemies and bosses. Only the heroes that represent Zodiac signs can use magic. The rest just fight normally, but they also have a special ability. *Left Stick/Right Stick - Move *Square/Left Direction - Physical Attack *Triangle/Up Direction - Special Attacks. *Circle/Right Direction - Action Button. *X Button/Down Direction - Jump *L2/R2 - Use with Square and Triangle to use magic. Playable Characters Aries A male with big curved horns and a tough body. Uses Earth-based Magic. Strong, semi-fast, but weak magic. *Special Action - Can send massive obstacles flying with his powerful horns. Taurus A male with a bull's horns. Uses Dark-based magic. Very strong, semi fast, but incredibly weak magic. *Special Action - Can charge enemies and can be ridden by other players. Gemini 2 females that look exactly alike. One is controlled with the left stick, the directional buttons, and L2, and the other is controlled with the right stick, the symbol buttons and R2. Gemini's stats are all-around. Uses lightning-based magic. *Special Action - You can't activate it. You play as 2 people at once. Cancer A male with a crab's claws and a back tougher than steel. Uses Sand-based magic. Above-average speed, medium attack, and okay magic. *Special Action - Can hide in shell to cancel all attacks. Virgo A beautiful female in a long white dress. Uses Light-based magic. Weak attack power, average speed, and very strong magic. *Special Action - Can heal allies. Leo A big male with a long mane around his face. Uses Fire-based magic. Very strong, good speed, average magic. *Special Action - Can jump higher than everyone. Libra While the sign is an object, Libra looks like a female with golden skin. Uses wind-based magic. Her stats are also all-around. *Special Action - When she's attacking, she attacks in 8 directions at once. Scorpio A male with a scorpion's tail. Uses poison-based magic. Average strength, good speed, below-average magic. *Special Action - Can dig underground and then pop up for a sneak attack. Sagittarius A male that has the lower body of a horse. Uses Nature-based magic. Good strength, incredible speed, but very weak magic. *Special Action - Can shoot arrows. Capricorn A female with a goat's horns. Uses ice-based magic. Weak attack, good speed, and very strong magic. *Special Action - Can do a dive attack with her horns. Aquarius A female with very bright blue eyes. Uses water-based magic. Stats are all-around. *Special Action - Can flood the area to make fighting easier. Pisces A female with fish scales and fins. Uses mud-based magic. Below-average attack, average speed, and good magic. *Special Action - Can move extremely fast in water and can even walk on it. Ophiuchus A male with a snake for one arm. Uses Wood-based magic. Stats are all-around. *Special Action - Arm stretches for an attack that's both long-range and strong. Unlockable Characters Ursa Major A male with brown fur and a bear's ears. Good attack and low speed. *Special Action - Ursa Minor, which looks like Ursa Major only smaller, will help fight. Horologium A female with blue skin and black eyes. Average stats. *Special Action - Can switch her weapon from Normal, which she can fight normally with, and Temporal, which will stop enemy movement of they get attacked by it in this mode. Musca A male with six arms and bug eyes. Good speed and low attack. *Special Action - Hits with all six arms at once, causing 6x the damage. Enemies & Bosses TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games